Dawn of the Dead: After Effects
by moulinrye
Summary: What happens to Peter and Fran after the end of the 1978 Dawn of the Dead? Here is my take on that. Reworked and fixed!
1. Default Chapter

_**Notes:**   
Hello thought I should post this because there isn't a lot of fiction for the 1978 Dawn of the Dead movie. I just gave this one an update and fixed a lot of things after I got a review from **LordCthulhu**, which I appreciate because it got me moving. I wrote this story a long time ago and I think and hope my writing has gotten a bit better since then so this one is reworked, to flow better. Enjoy once again!_

**F**rancine Parker was trying to get some sleep, more then she had in the past three days. She had been laying restlesson a stack of old boxes and musty papers that were in an old run down storage room she and her partner in survival, Peter had found.

Three days ago she wanted to be free again. Not to be held up in a little room when the rest of the world went to shit, but now she would do anything to be back there. It never hit her before but she did feel safe in that room on top of the mall she lived in for months. And she would do anything to be with her lover Stephen once more. He was the man she once thought would take her out of her small country girl life, and into a big city where the both would start a new life together and have a bunch of crying, cute kids. But that dream was over now and her new future was unknown...the last time she saw Steve, his once soft brown eyes became misty with death, his clothes were in disarray, and full of blood. He became one of the living dead!

She woke up with a gasp! Her eyes hurt as she strained to look around and see shapes in the darkened room. She saw Peter posed by the door, standing guard with gun in hand.

Peter was a very tall, strong and kind man she met over six months ago When they had gotten out of town in a news chopper. That night Stephen had come to her job at _WGON-TV_ (in which she was assistant station manager) and told her to meet him on the roof at nine. It was his plan to leave the city in the stations traffic helicopter.

He was always thinking on his feet, and it got him in trouble...it also lead to his death in the last case, but Fran didn't want to think about that now. She got up from her cardboard box sleeping bed slow and put her hands on her back. Looking down, she saw her stomach was getting bigger and bigger every day. Maybe she should have got rid of this poor soul when she had the chance....

Peter looked at Fran and gave her a smile. She could tell he was deep in thought. "Did you have a good rest?" the tall man asked. Fran pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She took one out for Peter as well and put it in his hand. "I've had better...I got some sleep for once" she told him looking behind her she saw a large crate and sat down on it, taking a puff of the smoke. Peter also puffed his cigarette and looked out the small window on the side of them. "You know we cant stay here too long..." he said.

"I know"

"We have to try and find gas for that bird out there. I think I saw a station a block from here, we should take a look."

"Is it too dangerous on foot?" Fran asked. "Staying here too long could be even more. We have to act fast before those things find were in here, and then we can't get out." Peter took in the smoke of the cigarette one last time and threw it to the ground, stomping it out with his big heavy boot.

Fran knew he was right. But the thought of having to go out there and run away from those things when she was carrying a baby wasn't the best idea to her. "Peter, I think I should stay here...I would slow you down and we need to get it fast". She felt bad. It was like she was sending him out to get killed, while she stayed locked up. But she knew Peter didn't think that. "Your right, it would be a mistake to send you out there now. I'll go and try to get back here fast...but if anyone...or thing comes here when I'm gone; you get the hell out of here. You don't forget that!"

He took his gun and cracked the locked door open. He gave the woman one last strong hopeful look and ran out. Fran went to the door and watched at Peter set out for his quest. Before she shut it, Fran said "Good luck..." in a soft tone, almost to herself more then anyone. When she got back inside it hit her! A pain stabbed her gut....

**P**eter's travel didn't lead him to that much luck. The city was hit badly. Man the only thing he saw for blocks and blocks were broken cars, and junk. There was also a smell in the air; Peter had remembered it clearly from the shopping mall he was held up in. The place was full of those dead things, and when he, Stephen, Roger and Fran took them all out with a bullet in the head, they left a reeking smell of death and decay.

After more walking he came to the gas station at last. Peter ran over to the pump. He was beyond happy that there was still gas left in it! Not much, but enough to get them out of this dead area.

Back at the office, Fran sat on the floor holding her tummy. Why was it happing now? She felt water running down her leg. Her water had broke! Peter was gone..._Maybe I could hold on and wait for him? _She thought. But then she felt her first contraction. She was about to go into labor!

"No!"

**O**ut in town it was around 12 and Peter had filled up a tank of gas and was on the road back "Home" There was a sound of small footsteps coming from all sides of him. "What the hell?" He looked around The living dead were coming toward him; mouths wide open, and ready to rip him apart. Peter put his gun up and aimed at the head of the one right next to him. This zombie was in an old yellow shirt that had been blackened with dirt and full of its own blood. Peter pressed down on the trigger and the thing feel to the ground in a pile of blood! There were four more near him that he could see. Who knows how many may be coming toward Fran!


	2. The Dawning of a new life

**The Dawning of a new life**:

"Oh God!" Francine cried out in pain, as she pushed. Her contractions came closer and closer together. She screamed and pushed again, holding the boxes on the floor for support. Beads of sweet poured down her face.

She screamed out once again, giving her last push before her newborn baby slipped out. It was a boy! "A Boy! It's a boy Stephen!" Fran took the baby in her arms and rocked him. She rapped a blanket around his small torso and held him close to her warm body. The baby started to cry, Fran smiled and said, "There, there...your okay, mommy's with you".

The baby stopped its wine and fell asleep. But the peace would not be kept for long. There was a beating on the door and it wasn't Peter returning....

**W**hile Peter was running back to Fran, he saw that there was a food shop. He knew they would run out of food within the next few days so he stopped and looked at the place, then to the road he was headed down. It will be only for a few minutes. Fran would be okay...

Inside the store were all kinds of food they could use, it was more like _every_ kind of food they could use, or want. The tall man picked up a bag and started filling it with canned foods, crackers, and small bottles of water. He was walking down to the pharmacy aisle when he heard at sound of gunshots being discharged in the distance. _Was that Fran?_ He took his bag and what he managed to get and ran out.

**F**ran held her weapon tight, and looked around the cracked window for any more zombies. The one she heard before by the door attacked the window and broke in. She shot it in the head and killed it. But now they baby was crying. The new mother looked back at her boy who she placed safety on a box.

"Shhh baby. It's okay shhh" There was another knock on the door this time it was Peter. "It's me, Open up!" Peter looked at Fran. _Her clothes were all wet_ he noted to himself. She opened the door and walked back into the room, picking up something in her arms. "Welcome back...I want you to meet someone Peter" she told him.

Peter looked at what Fran was holding so dear. It was a baby! Fran had her child when he was gone! He smiled down at the small newborn. He put a finger on his bright red face. "Hello there, little man"

Peter looked into Fran's eyes. "I'm sorry I took so long, I ran into some trouble...and then I had to stop for some food. Good thing I did."

"Yes, oh did you find any gas?" Fran asked. Peter looked in the bag and pulled out a red container full of gas. "Oh Peter you got some!" She said cheerfully "Yes, I'll fill up that chopper now. And in a few days when you have gotten some rest, well leave"

**T**he next day at first light Peter awoke and saw Fran holding the baby. He walked over to them "He needs a name. Did you think of one?" Fran looked at her baby then at Peter and smiled. "Should we tell him?" She asked the infant. "I named him _Stephen Roger_...and I wanted to ask if I can give him your last name Peter? It's _Stephen_ after his father, _Roger_ for his brave uncle...and _Washington_ after his other brave uncle, and our protector"

Peters face glew with pride. "I would like that, very much" he said. "Can I hold him?" he asked. Fran gave little Stephen to the strong open arms of Peter. Rocking the baby he thought of something. "Fran...what about you? Shouldn't he have some part of your name?" Fran grinned; "He has my eyes" they both took in the moment for was it was. It was the first time they both had a truly happy moment.

But out of the quite room came a loud banging noise once more! Peter quickly turned his head toward the racket. He gave Stephen back into Fran's waiting arms."What was that Peter?" Fran asked. "I think maybe we stayed here to long...there here"

"Should we get our stuff and go?" Fran's inquiry made Peter think. _Should they leave now when Fran just gave birth the day before?_ "If its only one or two, I think we can stay" Peter moved to the door and opened it, since the broken window was now shut with wooden boards. When he did a pair of old worn blood-spattered hands clasped him and forced him to the floor. Peter tried to get out of the zombies grip, when another zombie came into the doorway. "Oh my God! Peter!" Fran screamed holding her son. "Stay back!" Peter raised his leg and kicked the zombie into the other at the rear of him. He then reached for his gun on the floor next to him and shot the zombie in the brain.

A clump of blood, gore and goo fell over the floor. Peter called back to Fran "Get all the stuff we need! And get ready!" Peter got on his feet and hit the other zombie in the head with the end of his firearm. It hit the ground outside; Peter stood over it and shot its brains out in a blast of gunfire. Now that the dead were gone he took a deep mouthful of air.

"Peter look! They're coming up that hill to where we are!" Peter looked out and saw about 20 zombies making there way to what could be lunch! "Shit! They know we are hear...they must have heard my gun!"

Fran turned her head around in the wrecked room to search for any last thing she was forgetting. She took the bag of food and water, and a few clumps of cloth for the baby she found. She would die for one stop shopping again, back in her shopping mall holdup. She ran to Peter who pointed to the helicopter. Fran noted his action and walked to open the door of the bird and put Stephen down on the back passenger seat, the bag of food next to him. She then jumped in the front and looked at the controls, and started the copter up.

Fran was now waiting for Peter to get in and hold Stephen while she took off but he didn't get in. She looked out the window of the helicopter; Peter was fighting off zombies that were right on top of his person.

"Peter just come on! Well take off!" Fran called out. There was a zombie on the side of the chopper; it began to beat on Fran's door! Fran spun around to see it's pale gray face pushed up on the doors window. She jumped at the sight of its soulless eyes staring at her, its black teeth chopping up and down, in its black open month. It was trying to break in!

Peter jumped in the back seat, and closed the passenger side door. "Okay lets get the hell outta this damn place!" Fran was happy to see Peter safe. He picked up little baby Stephen and held him in his arms. Fran looked back at the controls. The chopper lifted off the ground throwing off the one climbing on it and leaving the zombies below looking up with a bewildered stare.

The little vehicle moved up into the air and sped off. "So how long do you think we have till we have to stop for more?" Peter asked Fran. "There's enough for now...but when we do run out. I'm sure we can make it...we have a reason to." Peter nodded to Fran and looked at the baby. Maybe things could get better...One day. We just need hope for the future, he thought.

Peter then stared up at the sky as the chopper flew off in the dawn of a new day.


	3. Alternate Ending

**Alternate ending: **

"Peter look! They're coming from up the hill!"

Peter looked out and saw about 20 zombies making there way to what could be their lunch! "Shit! _They know we are here_...they must have heard my gun fire!"

Fran turned her head around in the wrecked room to look for any last thing she was forgetting. She took the bag of food and water, and a few clumps of cloth for the baby. She would die for one stop shopping again, and to think she once cursed Stephen for making then stay inthat Shopping mall!

She ran to Peter who pointed to the helicopter, and then made her way to it and opened the door and put Stephen down on the back passenger seat, and the bag of food next to him. She jumped in the front and looked at the controls, and started the copter up. She was waiting for Peter to get in and hold Stephen but he didn't get in yet. She looked out the window of the helicopter; Peter was fighting off zombies that were almost on top of him!

Peter saw five zombies coming towards him. He was pulling up his gun to shoot them when another zombie came from behind. It stuck its black teeth into Peter's shoulder! The strong black man felt a zap of pain in is arm. He held back a scream to what felt like the most pain he had ever encountered before. The other zombies made there way toward him and took him down to the ground, where they started to eat his warm flesh. Peter looked once more at the helicopter, a tear running down from his eye...he was sorry he would never see the dawn of light ever again...

Fran didn't hear anything going on outside over the choppers revolving blades. She thought she heard someone scream outside, but wasn't sure if it was just her nerves getting the best of her.

**Bam!**

Now there was a zombie on the side of the chopper; it began to beat on Fran's door! Fran spun around to see it's pale gray face pushed up on the window. She jumped at the sight of its soulless eyes staring at her, its black teeth chopping up and down, in its red bleeding open month. _It was trying to break in! Trying to eat her and her baby!_

Fran felt around her seat for her pistol. She found it and was ready to take on anything that would try to harm her son. Now more and more Zombies started to come around the helicopter. _Where the hell was Peter?_ She thought. Then it hit her...there was a body lying outside, it was Peter in his blue S.W.A.T uniform!

"Oh God no! Peter!" Fran started to cry. She was alone now. Without Peters help could she make it? Was she that strong? Stephen started to cry from the back seat. Fran turned around and grabbed him, holding him tight in her arms. She looked at his sweet innocent face, and cried even more. She had nothing to give him. She had given him life and look what world she let him be born into...

The zombies were all around them now, banging and hitting them from all sides. Their moans were deafening, and they were making her crazy! Fran held her gun in her hand and kissed her baby. In the sky, light was setting. The dawn of a new day had come.

**---The End---**


End file.
